The Wedding
by MmsMcmillen
Summary: This is a one shot that takes place many years before my story New Sigyn, which takes place after The Dark World. It tells how Sigyn and Loki got married.


**One Shot**

**The Wedding **

…**. The Day Before…**

**Sigyn stood outside taking in the warmth of the sun as it played on her face. A gentle breeze caused her shift to billow softly around her legs. She slowly turned around and walked back inside. "Mother?" she called out.**

"**Sigyn, I'm in the sitting room." **

**The sitting room had several pieces of furniture all having golden upholstery. Against one wall was a couch and a settee separated by a bay window. Beside the couch was a marble table offset by a Queen Anne chair. A second marble table flanked the settee. A Persian rug adorned the floor in front of the window, upon which rested a solid gold table. Against the opposite wall were two over stuffed chairs, facing the couch and settee. Adjacent to another wall was a large fireplace. **

**Sigyn quickly walked into the sitting room, "Do you know what tomorrow is? She asked excitedly.**

"**Yes, I do," her mother, said calmly while working on her needlepoint. "I believe it is Saturday," she said teasing her daughter.**

**Sigyn walked up to her mother, "Oh mother, don't pretend, you know full well what tomorrow is."**

**Freya put down the needlepoint and stood. She hugged her daughter. "I can not hide it. Yes dear, I do know. Tomorrow is my little girl's wedding day," she said. She let go of Sigyn and wiped her eye.**

"**Mother, are you crying?" Sigyn asked.**

"**Don't be silly, you know I don't cry. Dust must have fallen in it," she lied and wiped the tear away. **

**Sigyn smiled, "Yes of course, that is what happened," she said knowing that wasn't true.**

**Her mother looked at Sigyn with amazement. It seemed as if her daughter had gone from a little girl to woman-hood over night. And soon Sigyn would be a wife. She let out a satisfied sigh. "My baby is getting married. Seems like yesterday I was cradling you in my arms."**

"**Oh, Mother, I am so happy," Tears of happiness rolled down Sigyn's cheeks. The two women hugged each other for a moment.**

**Sigyn's father walked into the sitting room. "What is this? Why are the two of you carrying on like this? I thought this was suppose to be a happy occasion?"**

**Sigyn parted from her mother and threw herself into her father's arms. "It is a happy occasion, Father." **

"**My dear husband, these are tears of happiness," Freya explained.**

"**Yes, dear, I know," Iwaldi said. He motioned with his hand for his wife to come to him. The three stood in the sitting room and hugged each other.**

…**. The Wedding Day…**

"**Sigyn, hurry up, honey, you are going to be late for your own wedding," Freya called out to her daughter.**

"**No I won't, I'll be right out," Sigyn replied.**

"**Oh, honey, you look beautiful." **

**Sigyn was dressed in pale yellow gown with a sweetheart neckline, and long shear sleeves. The bodice formed a V at the waist, and the skirt bellowed out like a bell. There was a bow at the waist on the back and a long train.**

**Sigyn blushed, "You really think so?"**

"**You are the prettiest bride who ever lived. Okay now, we have to go."**

**Sigyn and her parents walked to the palace. They entered the palace and headed for the throne room for the wedding ceremony. They stopped just at the entryway. Sigyn looked up the aisle. She could see her fiancé, Theoric, standing there waiting for her to join him. He smiled at her as she and her parents walked up the aisle. They stopped in front of Odin .**

**Freya and Iwaldi stood on the left of the throne and Sigyn joined her Theoric. Behind the families were the guests. Odin** witnessed the couple's vows**. A replica of Mjolnir was handed to Sigyn as a symbol of the bride asking Thor for his blessing. Rings were exchanged and the couple was married. The bride and groom were escorted to the great hall. The families and guests followed them.**

**The great hall was a large room, with windows on the long side. At one end of the hall was a dais where the top table was situated. The bride, groom, and their parents, sat there. There were long tables with pewter platters of food, bottles of wine, goblets, and pewter plates on them. The table closest to the dais was for the families. The tables behind them were for the guests.**

**Sigyn, Theoric, and their parents, stood behind the top table. Iwaldi made the first toast to the happy couple. Theoric's father made the next one. Many more toast were made followed by roars of cheers from the guests. Soon the feast began. **

**At one point several of the guests gathered Sigyn and Theoric together. "It is time for the two of you to bed together," one guest announced and the couple was escorted a chamber in the palace. Sigyn and her husband entered the room alone. **

**Sigyn stood in the middle of the room smiling up at her husband. She felt so very happy. He smiled back at her and cleared his throat. "I have to show you something," he said.**

"**And what would that be, my husband?" Sigyn asked.**

**He took in a breath and let it out slowly. **

**Sigyn stood there smiling, but the smile faded quickly when the man she thought she had married, began to change. Her eyes got wide and she placed her hand over her mouth. "Loki, it is you? What happened to Theoric," she asked confused.**

**Loki hung his head, "I am sorry to say, he is dead." **

"**What do you mean he is dead? How? When? I don't understand."**

**Loki frowned, "I am sorry to have to tell you this, but Theoric was murdered by trolls in a battle this morning." **

**Sigyn turned away from Loki and bowed her head. Loki walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I wish there had been a better way to tell you. But know that I love you and always will."**

**She slowly turned around and looked into Loki's eyes. She had been raised a lady, and had learned over the years to keep her feeling inside. "You are my husband now, and I accept that. Please just answer one question, why the disguise?" **

"**Would you have married me otherwise?" Loki asked. **

"**I don't know, and you have taken that opportunity for me to decide anyway. But I will abide by my vows." **

**Loki inclined his head and tenderly kissed Sigyn. He then lifted her off her feet and walked her to the bed. "I promise I will be gentle," he said and laid her down.**

**The next evening everyone was back in the great hall to continue the celebration. They were chattering amongst themselves when Sigyn and Loki entered. Everyone stopped talking in complete confusion. Sigyn had left with Theoric last night and had returned with Loki. **

**Loki and Sigyn reached the dais and stood behind the table. "I am certain there must be much confusion amongst you," Loki said. "It was I who married Sigyn yesterday and not Theoric."**

**Everyone began talking at once. "What is this?" One guest asked. "Where's Theoric?" another asked. **

**Odin stared angrily at Loki. "Explain your self," he demanded.**

"**Of course father," Loki said with confidence. "Theoric is dead. He was killed in battle with the trolls. I took his place, because I am in love with Sigyn and wanted her for my wife. She is a lady and I knew she would accept me once she knew the truth."**

**Odin glared at his son, "I will dissolve the marriage," he bellowed.**

**Sigyn shook her head, "Please do not, Odin. I wish to stay married to Loki. I will be faithful to him."**

"**You are married to an impressive woman, Loki, I hope you appreciate her," Odin said. "I will abide by her decision." **

**Theoric's parents were in disbelief. To hear not only was their son not married to Sigyn, but worse still, he was dead. **

**Frigga wrapped an arm around Theoric's mothers shoulders, "I am so very sorry for your loss, my dear," she said. She then looked over at Odin, "I think considering the circumstances, we should not continue the celebration."**

**Theoric's father spoke up, "We will grieve the loss of our son of course, but for now, please let us celebrate this marriage."**

"**Are you certain?" Odin asked.**

**Theoric's parents nodded, "We are certain," his father said.**

"**We will continue the celebration," Odin announced to the guests.**

"**Please everyone, feast, drink, enjoy," Frigga, said.**

**The celebration went on for five days.**


End file.
